Caramelo De Naranja
by Alex-BrooO
Summary: Pequeños pensamientos de Jake después de terminar una relación y comenzar otra de inmediato... ok, prometo que en algún momento dejare esto por ahora al menos denle una oportunidad


Era un gran paso, digo, estaba cumpliendo mi sueño verdad?

Y si no?

Todo comenzó cuando me fui a vivir con Jane luego de terminar mi relación con Dirk

Fue extraño terminar con el pero, la relación no daba para más y no era bueno que el estuviera dispuesto a dar todo por mí y yo nada, era realmente injusto que estuviéramos así. Pero de todas formas se sintió mal hacerlo, realmente mal.

Lo vi llorar (cosa que pensé que no podía hacer) lo vi de rodillas en el piso llorando y para qué negarlo era horrible ver a un amigo así pero una parte de mi sabía que estaría peor si seguía con el...

Pero me equivoque

Con Jane no era lo mismo, si nos besábamos yo tenía que tomar el control y ella solo respondía, no existía pasión y definitivamente no tenía ese aire a necesidad ni a amor descontrolado que extrañaba tanto.

El hacerlo fue aun peor...

sus pechos me molestaban, eran como si fueran innecesarios y me estorbaban, sus caderas eran demasiado anchas y parecía algo cansada y entumecida, no tenía ritmo ni nada, solo estaba ay y se dejaba, sin juego ni ningún tipo de experiencia por experimentar, era aburrido

Para que hablar de lo físico que me molesto al ir pasando los días.

Su cabello era demasiado oscuro, no tenía brillo y parecía que se lo cuidaba demasiado y a la vez muy poco, no tenía ese extraño toque que tanto me gustaba.

Su sabor, no era adictiva, era como un pastel demasiado dulce del cual te aburres de inmediato, era toda suave y empalagosa, era como estar metido en una bolsa con algodón de azúcar y sentía que moriría de diabetes.

Su voz no resonaba en mi cabeza y me producía escalofríos con escucharla existida, no me producía ganas de matar al mundo si estaba triste y definitivamente no me llenada de mariposas el estómago con palabras dulces.

Ay otro punto, jane era muy dulce físicamente.

Pero su personalidad era odiosa, no paraba de hablar y creía que todo lo que ella hacia estaba perfecto, todo lo que ella cocinaba estaba perfecto y todas sus opiniones eran las correctas, era como un pajarraco y fueron más de miles de veces en las que dese cerrarle el pico con cinta adhesiva.

Peor era cuando se ponía "dulce" mas bien empalagosa pasada a pegajosa y extremadamente celosa, lo peor era que sus celos eran idiotas y armaba drama por cualquier cosa que hiciera, si veía a algo o alguien ella solo gritaba y chillaba sin dejarme explicar ni nada.

Ni hablar de la forma en la que me mira que es como si dijera "eres un lindo accesorio para mi bolso celeste pastel", me sonreía diciendo "eres un premio, ponte en la puta alacena para presumirte" y me tocaba diciendo "¿ay que mantener a los premios verdad?" para que negarlo, era horriblemente odiosa y no falto mucho para que comenzara a extrañar.

Esas mañanas en las que me despertaba y lo primero que veía eran unos deslumbrantes atardeceres que tenía como ojos viéndome con adoración, como si fuera un tipo de dios. Pero al mismo tiempo diciéndome que era un idiota, era simplemente como para quedarse recostado viendo fijamente a los ojos del otro con tiernas sonrrisas de vez en cuando y uno que otro cariño suave en la mejilla del otro tratando de no ir más lejos que simplemente ese momento.

Extraño el besar una piel suave pero no tanto, algo salada quizá y siempre perfecta, adictiva y con cierto gusto a naranja.

Que luego pudiera besar unos labios suaves y tiernos pero al mismo tiempo apasionados y sexys que me provocaban escalofríos que solo eran superados por las dulces palabras en mi oído susurradas después.

Extrañaba los "te amo" y los "eres tan jodidamente sexy amor", extrañaba la sensación de aventura, extrañaba el miedo de perder algo, la gracia y la aventura que eran cada día tratando de entender el pensamiento del otro, yo pasando por horribles calvarios cuando a Dirk se le venía a la mente que en cualquier momento lo dejaría por alguien mejor puesto que el no era suficiente para mi y yo siendo sostenido firmemente por unos brazos fuertes aferrándome a la realidad diciéndome que todo estaba bien y que sin importar el peligro tendría a mi compañero pase lo que pase.

Lo extrañaba a él.

Terminar con jane fue fácil, no hubo lágrimas solo un creo que triste "está bien" y una cerrada de puerta en la cara.

Pero ay estaba yo, mandando mi orgullo a la mierda en frente de la puerta del departamento de mi ex novio buscando una buena forma de decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y lo mucho que lo quería.

luego de casi una hora parado ay afuera como un idiota toque el timbre de la puerta y esta fue abierta y vi algo que me hizo olvidar cualquier cosa que tenía en mente.

Ojos oscuros y fríos, no eran atardeceres cálidos y hermosos, piel pálida y como leche que no se veía firme y como un dulce de naranja y por ultimo un simple mensaje en esos ojos que tanto extrañe

-fuera de aquí

y cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Avía matado ese hermoso dulce de naranja que tanto me gustaba


End file.
